


things will be okay

by SageQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, background percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageQueen/pseuds/SageQueen
Summary: No one said being a superhero would be easy.A slice of Annabeth's life as Batwoman.





	things will be okay

_**Annabeth Chase** _

_Codename: Batwoman, (formerly) Batgirl_

_Species: Human_

_Area of Operations: Gotham City, New Jersey_

_Abilities: genius level-intellect, weapons expertise, hand-to-hand combat, mixed martial arts expertise, engineering, wealth_

_Languages: English (USA), Mandarin Chinese_

_Family: Frederick Chase (father, deceased), Beatrice Chase (stepmother, deceased), Minerva Leos (mother), Magnus Chase (cousin)_

_Affiliations: Center of Advanced Metahuman Protection (C.A.M.P.), Argo Alliance_

_Bio: Former ward of Chiron Brunner and full-time member of C.A.M.P. (despite not being a metahuman). Father and stepmother were murdered at the age of seven. Began vigilante work as Batgirl at age twelve. Changed codename to Batwoman after second Titan invasion. Current CEO of Chase Enterprises._

-

Annabeth was used to people not taking her seriously. She’d taken over Chase Enterprises when she was twenty (to the horror of the board of directors and many of their stockholders). But it had been in will of Frederick Chase that Annabeth take over the family company whenever she felt ready, and she had been ready then. After fighting a secret war against extraterrestrial threats, running an international corporation was nothing.

Not being taken seriously by old white men in business suits was irritating. Not being taken seriously by supervillains like the Penguin was a tactical advantage.

He couldn’t even see her from where he stood in the bank, not with the smoke bomb she had just dropped clouding his vision. The heat vision sensors embedded in Annabeth’s mask, however, meant she had no such issues.

“Listen, girly. You and I both know that you don’t have the skill to take down someone as powerful as me. Why don’t you just give up no-”

One well-aimed elbow strike later, Penguin was knocked out cold on the floor. Within minutes, Annabeth had handcuffed him, informed the police that the hostages were safe, and left the scene- before the smoke had even cleared.

-

“The Penguin, now identified by the police as former head of Corinthe Labs, Edward Sisyphus, was apprehended for the first time in an attempted bank robbery by none other than Gotham City’s own personal superhero, Batwoman. Sisyphus took hostages from off the street before breaking into Midas Bank on thirty-second street last night, setting off alarms. Luckily, Batwoman was able to distract and subdue him before anyone was hurt. More on our city’s best-known vigilante at seven. I’m Drew Tanaka, signing out.”

“So,” Chiron said conversationally, lowering the volume on the television as Annabeth walked into the living room, “it seems you had quite a busy night.”

“Not really,” Annabeth yawned, making her way towards the half-empty coffee pot. The sun’s rays were just beginning to spill through the windows in the kitchen. “Penguin’s a third-rate villain at best. The police probably could have handled him themselves.” She poured her coffee carefully, not wanting to spill any of the precious liquid. “I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt. I was home by eleven.”

“Mmm,” Chiron hummed as he sipped from his mug, eyes not leaving the TV. “You seem awfully tired for someone who was home by eleven.”

“Yeah, I was reviewing the new blueprints-” Annabeth yawned again, mid-sentence, “-for the new research facility in Michigan.” She sat down across from Chiron at the table, directing her attention to the news still playing on the TV.

Chiron had been her primary caretaker after her father’s death, and even now that she was an adult, Annabeth still didn’t know what she’d do without him or the C.A.M.P. program. Even though she wasn’t a meta, he’d raised her since she was seven, helping her through her grief when even her own mother didn’t want her.

The broadcast showed shaky video of what looked like a giant octopus being hit by a small hurricane a mile or so off the coast. “AQUALAD DEFENDS MANHATTAN FROM SEA MONSTER,” it read.

“Seems like Percy was busy yesterday,” Annabeth remarked.

“Mmhm,” Chiron hummed in agreement. “Speaking of Percy, how are the two of you doing?”

“We worked together on the Hydra case a couple weeks ago,” she said, ignoring the implications of the question. “It went fairly well. How are the new campers?”

Chiron didn’t push it. “There was a bit of an issue when Meg’s little companion decided to bite Will while he was trying to take her temperature yesterday, but other than that things are going smoothly. Meg is certainly more powerful than we originally thought, however.”

“Does she seem interested in vigilante work?”

“Not particularly,” he said, “but she is twelve. It’s too soon for her to be thinking about that sort of thing anyway.”

_That’s right, _Annabeth remembered._ We’re not at war. We don’t need kids to risk their lives anymore. _

Annabeth’s phone buzzed, breaking her train of thought. It was a text from Percy.

_seaweed brain: we still on 4 lunch??_

_yup_ , she texted back. _please be on time this time._

“And who’s that?” Chiron said with a hint of a smile in his voice. He still hadn’t looked over. Annabeth had no idea how he knew, but she knew it wasn’t worth hiding.

“Percy. We’re going on a date today.”

Chiron smiled. “Sounds exciting. Where are you going?”

“Lunch at that new burger place downtown, and then the botanical gardens. I was gonna take him to an aquarium, but then I realized seeing all the fish in tanks would probably just make him sad.” Annabeth said, her shoulders slightly tense.

“Yes, I think that’s a wise choice.”

Chiron glanced over to her and softened his tone. “Annabeth. You do know that you’re allowed to be happy, right?”

“I know,” she said, looking down into her mug. “We just haven’t done anything like this since. You know. Before the Tartarus dimension.”

“I understand. But I think doing something normal will be good for both of you.”

“Me too,” she said quietly.

Her phone buzzed again.

_seaweed brain: i will be!! no more alien distractions_

Annabeth smiled. “Yeah, I think today’s going to be a good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a very very detailed Superhero AU I've been thinking about forever, but I'm not sure if I'll write much more for it. We'll see!


End file.
